Love While Training
by rai4ever
Summary: Raimundo tries to admit his feelings for Kimiko...first story, don't blame me!
1. love at falling sight

Love While Training

Sup Gabriella here! This is my first FanFic so don't throw tomatoes at me! I won't make it short cause it's my first story!

* * *

----Raimundo's POV----  
"Kimiko! Can't you work harder?" I yelled.I didn't mean to be so mean but didn't want to give her a tiny hint that I had a crush on her. 

"Hey! Let's see you climb a 100 foot mountain!" She yelled back.

I sighed. I didn't want her to hate me, but I didn't

want her to know that I liked her either. It's all so confusing. I am a Shoku Warrior and I'm suppose to lead, not have stupid crushes on people!

But I like Kimko a lot. I don't know why but I do.

Maybe because she's funny, talented, beautiful,hot,

and that she looks cute when she gets mad. Matches her element.

I looked over at her. She was strugling a lot.

My eyes grew wide as I saw her slip and fall...

* * *

Cliff hanger! Literally! Like I said,this is my first story so I won't be making it so long. I know this isn't that good but hey! This was only the first chapter! You guys can review and tell me what you think of it! And tell me what you want to happen while Kimiko is falling.

Thanks and please review!


	2. mad

Hey me again! I just felt like typing a little longer today. Not to long though...

Here is chapter 2!

---------------------Kimiko's POV-  
"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was falling really fast. I closed my eyes and hoped the injuries

were not to bad. But then everything stopped. I opened my eyes but everything was a little blurry from

that fast fall. When everything cleared up I saw Raimundo holding me bridal style. He was also

blushing. A lot. "Uh...You had quite a fall there...you know,lack of upper body strength and all..."

I glarred, jumped off his arms, a little dizzy, and kicked him in the shin really hard (a/n: I used to do that a lot in 4th grade : ).

---------------------Raimundo's POV----------------------

"Ouch! You hit hard for a girl"(a/n:boys use to say that to me a lot,of course, i got mad!)

I mentally kicked myself.

Kimiko was on fire now. I then saw Clay and Omi running over from the other side of the temple where the second training ground is.

" My friends, what has happened? " Omi asked.

" Yeah,we heard a scream louder then a rooster in the morning! "

" He - I - He - forget it! " Kimiko snapped. She turned around and headed toward the temple.

" Boy, Raimundo, you must' ve gotten her pretty mad ! " Clay said in her texes accent.

Wow...I must have...I insulted her...twice! Of course I'm not gonna tell these two...

Better say I am sorry...

Thats chapter two! Hoped you liked it! I really hope you review cause I want to know what you guys think of the story so far!  
So please R&R! 


	3. sorry makes things better?

This chapter is way long! (well,longer than the others)  
R&R please!

* * *

Chapter 3: Saying sorry makes things better?

--------------Omi's POV-  
Me and Clay listen as Raimundo explains everything. After he is done, I say," you were telling the truth!

Females indeed do not have upper body strength ( a/n: Omi, your going down!)! "

--------------Clays POV-----------------

Wow. If Kimiko was here the little fella would be dead by now.

" And Raimundo, you said you were carrying Kimiko? " I' ve always know Rai liked Kimiko.

Just wanted him to admit it himself. Boy he was blushing redder then a smacked babies bottom.

" I did NOT ' carry ' her, she...she landed on me yeah! Thats it ! "

He is a badder liar than a hippo saying it 's skinny.

" You should say your sorry, you know, as Shoku Warrior. " I said.

" Whatever " Raimundo said walking away.

------------------Kimiko ' s POV-----------------

I was in my room writing in my diary. Weird huh? I was writing and not typing.

I do that when i'm mad.

Dear Diary,

I AM SO MAD!

Raimundo made fun of females-thats me! Usually Omi does that!

Raimundo never makes fun of my strength. He shouldn' t cause he's Shoku Warrior.

I don't even know why I like him. I mean he is so rude, cocky, stupid, cute, hot-

whoa! Did I just say hot?

Wow! This "writing in my diary " stuff makes you more confused.

Later,

Kimiko a.k.a Raimundo hater.

------------------Raimundo's POV-----------------

I go to my cubicle and sit down and think. How should I say i'm sorry to a girl? Flowers? Chocolate?

I should tell her how I feel about her. Maybe I should't. I mean, I am a Shoku Warrior and - ugh! Is being

a Shoku Warrior mean that I can't like a girl? I am in love with her. Yeah, love.

She is the only person in this temple who I can talk to, the only one who really understands me!

I look at the time. Shoot! 2:00! We have to train with Master Fung!

I run into the training area where Omi and Clay were already there.

Later,when Kimiko showed up, Master Fung started the lesson. "Today we shall determine whom was the stronger element-"

He was cut off by Omi, " everyone already knows I have the stronger element " Omi bragged.

Master Fung sent him a death glare. That shut him up. I tried not to laugh.

" Since Kimiko and Raimundo were the last ones here, you two may go first. "

Me and Kimiko went up to the central ring. She had a frown on her lips.

Oh great! She's gonna murder me!

We both bowed and took our stances.

" Wudai Mars Fire! " She yelled. I dodged the attack just in time.

"Kimiko I'm really- "

" Shut up and fight! " She yelled, " Judelette Flip, Fire! "

" Shoku, Wind! Kimiko just listen to me! " I begged trying not to get burned.

" Make me! " She yelled.

I took a deep breath, used my wind element to flash right in front of her.

" Fine I will " I said. I closed my eyes and put my hands behind her head and pulled her closer.

Closer and closer until we were a half a centimeter away.

Then I kissed her.

* * *

Do you want to know what happens next? What will Kimiko's reaction be? Will Master Fung

faint? Tune in next time to see what happens!

Remember to review!

Peace!


	4. love at last

Sorry SO much that it took so long to update! It's just that homework,babysitting your anoying sister for money,making my hair into a new style,and all that took most of my time!  
Again sorry,but here's my last chapter...

------------------- Kimiko's POV-----------------------------

Omigod! Is...Is he kissing me? I felt like I was going to faint but Raimundo held me tight( a/n :

think of Miley and Jake from Hannah Montana!).

Wow...He's a good kisser! It felt like hours until he let go. He had a cute smirk on his face.

" Told you I could make you listen! " All I did was faint.

--------------------------- Omi's POV-----------------------

" My friend Clay, why were Kimiko and Raimundo's lips touching so hard?

And why was Raimundo holding her againts himself so tightly? "

Didn't Kimiko suffocate? Is that why she fainted? " My mind was filled with more questions.

" I am moooooost curious. "

It's called love. " Was all Clay said.

------------------------------- Raimundo's POV------------------

Why did I just kiss her? She just fainted! I started to carry her to the healing room.

-----------------------------Kimiko's POV-----------------------------

"Ugh..." I slowly woke up. When my eyes shot open, I saw two big emeralds starring at me.

" Ahhhhhh!!" I screached. Then I realized it was Raimundo. " Oops,sorry..."

Rai just nodded. He inhaled and started to say something that I always wanted to hear him say.

" Kimiko, first I want to say I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about you. Especially if they aren't true.

Second...I - I like you... a lot . I just never wanted to admit it. You know...'cause of rejection.

And...I am sorry I never told you before.

I just looked at him wide eyed. Then I got up and walked over to him and put my hand over his cheek.

I quickly kiss him on the lips. " Don't worry, you won't face rejection from me. " I said with a smile.

-------------------------------Master Fung's POV------------------------

I sighed and looked at the two lovers from behind the door.

I remember when I was hot and had a chick...

Wow! That was my last chapter! The last part was weird. And thank you SO much to the people who reviewed! Especially Cursed Destiny a.k.a Amaya!  
Hope you guys loved my first story, I'll have more in the future!  
later! 


End file.
